My Princess
by tomatepompom
Summary: Louise is a princess with very strict parents she has to listen to. They simply do not accept her servant Saito Hiraga and expect her to marry a prince. But what if Louise realize she has got feelings for her servant and can't full her parents wishes? ZnT AU. rated M for upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

''Miss Vallière. Miss Vallière!'' A maid knocked on the door. ''Miss Vallière, it's time for you to get up.'' A small groan came from under the blankets and footsteps could be heard of the maid walking away.

The blankets got pushed up and a small form crawled from underneath. A girl with long, pink hair and sleepy eyes just woke up from her dreams. The girl stretched out hair arms above her head as she let out a yawn, hiding it by lowering one of her arms to cover her mouth.

She slowly crawled out of bed, stepping over to the mirror. Her hair was a bit messy. Looking for her hairbrush, she found it on the desk and took it to go brush her hair.

As she was done brushing her hair, she looked for something nice to wear. But what? She opened her closet and frowned. All she got were dresses.

But what do you expect? She's a princess after all and they wear mostly dresses. A sigh escaped her. She had many different kinds of dresses. Did they had anything special today? Not that she can think of, so she'll go for something easy to wear.

After dressing up, she opened the door of her room, heading downstairs for breakfast.

''Oh, Louise, darling, good morning.'' The mother of the girl greeted, who was sitting along with her father at the table already.

''Good morning, Father, Mother.'' That's right, the girl's name is Louise. Her parents are king and queen of the country they live in.

Louise took a seat at the table, waiting for the breakfast to be served.

As soon as the breakfast got served, she perked up. It smelled delicious. It was always a surprise what they've got for breakfast, lunch and dinner though.

A plate with food got placed in front of her. She stared at it for a little while, poking the food as she frowned.

''Louise.'' Louise froze and stopped immediately with playing with her food. Her mother had this strict voice as she called her name. It mostly means no good.

''Y..Yes, mother?''

''Your father and I are having an important appointment today. We'd like to ask you to stay here. You're not allowed to go anywhere, but inside and the garden. Do you understand?''

''Y..Yes, mother.''

''Good. We'll be leaving after breakfast.''

As soft sigh escaped the girl. Her parents were always so busy. They always had important meetings with other (rich) people. It was unfair. And then they tell her to stay home and is not allowed to go anywhere.

Being a princess was hard.

The family their breakfast. As they had finished their food, her parents told her they will b back around evening. If she was hungry, she should ask any maids or servants to make her something. And she could only call, too, if it was really necessary.

Louise replied with nods and 'no's' and waved her parents bye. Another sigh escaped her as she rubbed her head, heading upstairs to her room. She wasn't sure whose life was harder; her parents, or her own.

As she arrived her room, she let herself fall down on her king sized bed and buried her face in the sheets. Yup, this was gonna be another boring day. Waving with her feet in the air and moving annoyed with her arms she groaned. She rolled over on her back, sighing one more time.

A knock on the door could be heard not much later.

''Who's there?''

''Louise, I've washed your underwear. Is it okay if I come in and put them in your room?''

It was a similar voice to her. ''Yeah, come in.''

The door got opened and a boy, around a year older than her, with black hair and blue eyes walked in with a basket full of panties. ''I washed them like you asked me to.'' He said with a big smile on his face, placing the basket on a near table to fold them up in a drawer later.

''Yeah, yeah, whatever.'' Louise waved low with a hand as she leaned with her other hand on her cheek.

''I've heard your parents are having some meeting today. You weren't going?'' The boy asked as he was folding up the panties already in the drawer, a place where they always could be found.

''Hmm, no. I had to stay home. Besides- what has that to do with you? You only work here.''

''Sorry.'' He shrugged.

Louise watched him cleaning up her panties. The boy's name is Saito. He works here for a little while now. He was looking for a job and his parents found him good enough to let him work - but only to get on Louise's nerves since he's _her_ servant.

Maybe it was nice to actually have one, but it could also be annoying. The boy always ask stupid things like 'what can I do for you?' or get into her business.

But maybe today he could be a bit useful? She was sure she would get bored while her parents were gone.

''Hey, Saito?''

''Hm?''

''I want you to stay with me the whole day to entertain me.''

''What? But Louise, I can't. I've got other work to do-''

''This is an order.'' She narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

''...Yeah.. but, how do I entertain you?'' Saito looked a bit confused. He had no idea how to entertain the girl without her getting mad at him.

Louise gave a shrug. ''Just do something, I don't know. Just make sure I won't get bored or anything. That's all.''

This was easier to say than done, since Louise was kinda hard to please...


	2. Chapter 2

''But Louise, I have no idea how to entertain you.'' The boy whined, which got on Louise nerves.

''Just think of something to do! Is it _that _hard!?''

Yes it is.

Saito looked to the other way while rubbing his head lightly, trying to think of something nice to do. ''...I don't know it.''

A groan escaped the girl and she folded her arms against her chest. ''I'll give you 'till noon, then you have to come up with something. Now, get out.'' The boy obeyed and quickly walked out of her room, closing the door behind him.

This...was really hard. He had _no idea_ how to entertain Louise without her getting mad. He doesn't even know what she all likes. And neither he had _that_ much time left.

Thinking deep, he was trying to think of what the girl would like. Maybe he could bring her to some kind place? But the girl wasn't allowed to go out, so that was a problem.

Hm.

Maybe something in the garden? She often was there, so he assumed it was her favorite place. Especially near the flowerbeds and fountain. Maybe he could plan on doing something there to entertain her. He gave a nod to himself. This might be a good idea.

''Did you think of something to entertain me?'' Louise questioned as she sat on a chair, arms and legs crossed.

''Yes, I did. And you surely will like it.''

''Hm, now I'm curious. So, what is it?''

Saito shook a little with his head. ''I won't tell you. You have to come with me for it. Also, you're not allowed to see.''

''What? What kind of stupid thing is that?''

''It's a surprise, Louise. Please, follow me.'' He held out a hand to her.

Louise stared at the hand for a bit before looking at the boy again. A slight blush tainted her cheeks and she looks quickly away. ''Fine. But only because you insist so.'' She accepted the hand and held it.

A smile was formed on the boy's face and he lead her the way. As they were near the door that leads to the garden, he stopped walking. He let go of her hand and stepped behind her. The girl was a bit confused and felt two hands covering her eyes.

''Saito, what are you doing?''

''Sssh.'' Louise shut her mouth and moved on again.

Saito opened the door to the garden. ''We're almost there, Louise.'' And yes they were.

He removed his hands and Louise opened her eyes, blinking.

They were at the flowerbeds and fountain. A small table and two chairs were standing, two glasses with drinks and some food placed on top. Also, two birds seems to be curious what was going on, just like Louise.

''Saito, what is this?'' She asked, totally confused about what was going on.

''Your surprise, of course! You wanted me to entertain you and this is it. Now, come, come.'' He gently pulled her along with him towards the table, letting go of her hand to let her sit down on a chair.

Louise looked a little bit around herself. What was this all about? She couldn't say it was bad...was it?

''Sai-''

''Cheers!'' The boy cut her off, holding the glass up with a smile.

''C-Cheers? On..what?''

Saito gave a shrug and only laughed. ''I don't know, just..cheers?''

''...'' What a weird guy it was at times. She let out a soft sigh as she reached for her own glass, holding it up and they cheer.

They chatted for a little while, eat from the food and drink. Louise was wondering why he had chosen this place to spend time, his answer is because he saw her often in the garden and thus assumed it was her favorite place to be. Which was true. Louise really liked the garden.

Not much later, Saito stood up, stepping over to Louise. The girl looked up to him. He placed a hand behind his back while holding out his other, a smile on his face. ''May I have this dance with you?''

''D..Dance? But, there's no music. We can't dance without music.''

''We don't need music for that, you can dance without it.'' He gently took her hand and pulled her carefully up, stepping near the fountain. Saito placed an arm around her waist while still holding her hand.

Louise was just too surprised by this all.

Slowly, they started to move, dancing. Louise thought it was weird at first, dancing without music, but it didn't take long before a small smile formed on her lips. She actually started to enjoy it.

''So...do..do you like it?'' A slight insecure tone was in Saito's voice. If Louise didn't like it, he would be dead.

''Hm...'' She made a thinking noise, but only to tease the boy a little bit. ''Actually, I do, yes.''

He let out a relieved sigh. Glad to hear that the girl enjoyed it. ''I-I'm glad.'' He replied.

''E-Even though it's not much, I-I can see you have put effort in it. So, that's why I like it.''

Ah, her usual personality.

Nonetheless, the boy kept on smiling.

Eventually, evening came. It wouldn't take long before her parents would come back. Though, she had dinner alone. But she didn't mind it.

After dinner, she went upstairs, up to go take a bath. She had asked a maid to prepare some new clothes for her and a towel.

As she was done bathing, she dried herself with the towel and change into the new clothes.

She walked over to her room, closing the door behind her. She looked for her hairbrush (she always lose it for some reason) and went brushing her hair once she had found it.

Placing way her hairbrush, she let herself fall on her bed. Grabbing a pillow, she nuzzled and buried her face in it. Today...today was fun, she must admit. She never had expected Saito come with up with an idea like that. A slight blush crept to her cheeks, but, it was a sort of happy one instead of an embarrassed one.

She closed her eyes slowly, snuggling up under the blankets.


	3. Chapter 3

''Miss Vallière. Miss Vallière. It's time for you to wake up.'' A voice called. Morning came sooner than expected.

Lazily, Louise sat up, rubbing her eyes as she let out a yawn, covering her mouth with her hand as she did so.

Not feeling like getting dressed already, she just left her room in her pajamas.

As she came downstairs, she saw her parents already had started on their breakfast. She greeted them before sitting down.

''So, Louise, did you manage to entertain yourself while we were gone yesterday?'' Her mother asked. Louise looked up to her, slowly nodding.

''O-Oh, yes, Mother, everything was perfectly fine.''

''Did you stay in the castle as promised?'' Her father followed.

''Yes, Father, I did.''

Her parents were so strict. They always had to ask how everything went the day after as they were out.

''I also hope that boy didn't do anything while we were gone.'' Louise looked to her mother again.

''You mean Saito?''

''Whatever his name is. I do not quite trust that boy.''

Louise stared down to the table for a moment at that. Her parents thought Saito was a bad guy, because he could be clumsy here and there. And because of his dirty staring at some maids.

''Well, Louise?'' Her mother asked once more with a strict tone.

''S...Saito didn't do anything! Nothing to worry about. H-He did some cleaning, because I ordered him to do that for me.'' She nervously smiled, lying about what really happened yesterday. Her parents would both kill him and her if they knew they have been only hanging around together in the garden the whole afternoon.

''Is that so? We'll that's good then. Because if he dares to lay a finger on our beloved daughter, we'll personally kick him out.''

The girl only kept on smiling nervously at her parents, giving a small nod in understanding.

''I just do not understand why you want _him_ as your servant.'' Her mother sighed.

Louise perked up at that, trying to defend the boy. ''He listens to me. A-And all those other servants I had were all jerks.''

''Still. But... oh well.'' He mother shrugged a bit. ''He's doing his job and that's the most important thing.''

A nod came from the princess. Finally. This topic is closed.

x ~ o ~ x

After breakfast, Louise headed back to her room. She had brushed hair teeth and was up to go dress herself now.

''Louise. Do you have any-''

Louise turned with her head to look over her shoulder, sleeping dress lift up so her panties would be shown. There stood Saito, blinking, face red and quickly turning around to pretend he hadn't seen anything.

Louise face also turns red and she started to scream, letting go of her sleeping dress so it would fall back again and she started to yell at him.

''H-H-Have you never heard of knocking, you stupid dog!?''

''T-The door was open, Louise-''

''It was not! I closed the door! Y-Y-You just barged into my room! Dog! Perverted dog!'' She started to hit him. Saito tried to defend himself from the hitting by quickly walking out of the room

''I'm sorry!'' He quickly said after the door got closed.

With her face still oh-so-red, she started to dress herself further. She glanced from her eye corner to the door. ''Stupid Saito...'' She mumbled to herself.

As she was done she faced the door. ''Hey, are you still there? I'm done now, so you can come in.''

There was no reply, however, the door got opened. Saito carefully peeked from behind the door it was safe to come in. As Louise once more told him to get in, he straightened his position and stepped inside.

''So? Why did you just barge into my room like that?'' Louise asked as she sat on the bed with her arms crossed.

''Like I said Louise, the door was wide open- Ah, nevermind. Uh, I was wondering if there was anything I could do for you.''

''Hm... you could do some cleaning I've got a bunch of dirty clothes over there.'' She pointed over to a corner in her room.

Saito looked over to where she pointed to, shocked by the mountain of clothes. ''Oh. Yeah...'' He mumbled, sighing as he slowly stepped over to it.

Louise watched the boy struggling with picking up the clothes. She narrowed her eyes at him.

''Hey...Saito?'' She started, playing a bit unsure with her fingers. ''A...about yesterday, i, uh... I w-wanted to give you something. A reward. I-It's a thank you for what you did for me and to give me such a great time for once in a while.''

''What?'' Saito looked over at her, tilting his head in slight confusion. ''You don't have to give me anything? It was an order from you after all.''

''N..No. I just want to give you something.'' Louise kept on saying the offer. Why wouldn't that idiot just accept that?

''Well, uh... if you insist so? What do you ant to give me then?''

Finally. ''Anything if you want. you can say it.''

''But I don't know anything.'' Saito shrugged. ''Why don't you just come with something?''

Ugh, was this guy really that much of an idiot? ''Fine.'' Louise replied. She was thinking for a minute before slowly beckoning the boy towards her.

Saito blinked and took a step towards her. ''What is it?'' He asked. Louise didn't reply and she grabbed him by his arm to pull him down. Saito's eyes widened at that. ''Louise what are you-'' He was cut off as he felt soft lips pressed against his cheeks.

Louise pulled back and her face was red. ''Y-Y-Your r-reward.'' She stuttered. ''N-Now you've got your reward, go b-back to work!'' She commanded and pushed Saito back to the clothes that were still on the ground.

Saito was surprised himself by the sudden kiss on his cheek. Did Louise just really do that? ''Oh- ah, o-of course!'' He quickly obeyed and picked up the clothes and ran out of the room.

An annoyed, shaky sigh came from her as she sat on her bed with a red face, arms crossed against her chest.

A few minutes later she stood up. She stepped over to a mirror, looking at it and felt her face. It's not so red anymore. Or at least, she thought so. The moment she was thinking back about giving Saito the reward, she felt her face growing red again.

But that thought quickly disappeared again as she heard someone calling for her. It were her parents.

She walked downstairs. Her parents were looking angry at her. What was going on?

''Louise.'' Her mother started. ''Is it true you kissed with your servant?''

What?

''W-W-What-'' Louise blinked, eyes widening. ''N-No! Not at all! What makes you think I k-kissed him!?''

''A maid saw you two.'' Her father replied.

A maid? But how - shit, she must have forgotten to close the door while she gave Saito a kiss on his cheek.

''T...That maid is lying!'' She tried to defend herself. ''I didn't kiss him!''

''Oh no? I thought already there was more than that between you two. I do not allow this.'' Her mother stated.

''T..there's nothing going on between us!''Louise quickly said. ''Really not. that maid is lying, I tell you-''

''Do you love him, Louise?'' Her father then asked.

''L-Love-?'' Louise's face turns red at that. Her mother saw this.

''If you say you did not do anything with him, then why is your face red, hmn?''

''I...I do not love him or anything! He's just a servant! Please, believe me!''

But her parents refused and kept on asking her things and say she did love him. Louise couldn't take it anymore and went crying to her room.

That stupid maid! How dare she to come up with such lies like that!?

She closed the door behind her. Letting herself fall on her bed, she buried her face in her pillow.

She did not love Saito, he was just her servant.

...

Or is he?


	4. Chapter 4

A knock was on the door. Louise didn't respond to it.

''Louise. I'm done washing your clothes.'' The person in front of the door said. Still, there was no respond from the girl. ''Are you in here, Louise?''

And then there was only a muffled crying noise.

Without asking for permission, the person who stood in front of the door opened it. ''...Louise?''

Louise was lying on her bed, face buried in her pillow as she was crying. Saito stared at the figure for a long moment before stepping over to her. ''...Louise, are you alright? Why are you crying-''

''Don't talk to me! Go away!'' Louise yelled at him as she slapped his hand away before the boy could even place it on her head. ''This is all your fault! Go away!''

His fault? Saito was confused. ''W...What did I do!?''

There was no respond further and Louise started to cry louder. ''That stupid maid... that stupid maid is telling my parents lies about us! T...Telling them that we kissed, telling them t-that I'm...'' She stopped there, not able to bring it out.

''That you're what? Louise, I'm confused. Could you please calm down and explain me properly what's wrong?''

A sob only was given as she shook her head. Then, there was a silence. Saito patiently waited for her to calm down and tell him finally what was wrong.

Louise took in a deep breath before letting it out. ''The...'' She bit her lower lip, trying to swallow back an upcoming cry again. ''The maid...the maid saw us. S...She saw me giving me y-your reward a-and now she is telling lies about us to my parents. A-About we kissed and such. Which we obviously haven't!''

Saito stared at her, calmly. ''Did she do that? what did your parents say?''

''T-They said they don't believe it that nothing as happened and that there's more going on between us. Which isn't true! Your only my servant!''

''Shall I try to talk to your parents?'' Saito then offered. He didn't like to see the girl so upset.

''W-What?'' Her eyes widened and she looked up. ''N-No! They'll get mad at you! I bet they won't even believe you! Do not go to them!'' She tried to stop him.

''But they're saying nonsense! Louise, I don't want to see you sad.''

Those words made her blush though. She quickly looked away. ''Y-Y-You don't have to do that. I-I can handle it myself. No need.'' She said, still not facing the boy.

''But-'' He let out a sigh. ''...Are you sure about this?'' Louise gave a nod. ''...Alright then. I won't go to them...'' He let out another sigh. ''but, please stop crying, alright?'' He placed a hand on her cheek, wiping away a tear from her eye corner.

Once more Louise's eyes widened at that, quickly slapping his hand away. ''I-I'm not crying anymore! And jeez, shouldn't you be doing jobs instead o-of sitting here with comforting me!?'' She pointed to the door.

''Oh- yeah, you're right. But, I'm done washing your clothes.''

''T-Then go do some cleaning or something.''

''Alright, alright.'' Saito shrugged and turned around to walk away again.

''...'' Louise looked up as she watched the boy walking away. ''...Say, Saito? Thank you... for...c..comforting me.'' She mumbled a bit.

Saito looked over his shoulder and only gave a smile before walking further again.

Louise sat in front of the mirror as Saito was gone again, fixing her swollen eyes from crying.

That stupid maid. Once she saw her, she'll get to her something from her! How dare that stupid maid to talk crap about her?

As she had fixed her face, Louise stepped out of her room. She went looking for the maid who had told her parents those things. Oh, she doesn't exactly need to ask other maids who it is. She just could guess it already.

It was that annoying maid she often got in a fight with; Siesta.

She doesn't know why, but any time she saw that maid. she glared at her. Well, there were a few things that annoyed her: First of all, she was annoying. Being all friendly to everyone and then whenever she saw Louise, she would say sarcastic things to her. Second, her breasts. Those were huge! Please do not talk about Louise's chest...she knows she can't win from that.

Louise searched in every room of the castle for the black haired maid. Where is she? She hears a similar voice in one of the rooms and she frowns. She must be here.

she stepped over to the room she heard Siesta's voice, only to meet here along the way. ''Oh-'' Siesta nearly dropped her stuff as she saw Louise. ''Miss Vallière. You scared me.''

''Oh, I'm_ so_ sorry.'' Louise said, obviously she was being sarcastic. She had folded her arms over her chest. ''I want to talk to you.''

''Talk about what?'' Siesta looked a bit confused.

''About you talking crap about me and Saito.''

''Ah.. that. It wasn't crap. It was the truth. I saw you two.''

''No. It_ is_ crap. We didn't do anything! Besides. Who gives you the right to peek in my room, huh? Not me. Some privacy is granted.''

''You're the one who let the door open.''

Alright. That's it.

''Listen up. _Maid_. You're not the boss here and you have to listen to my orders! How dare you to talk like that to me, especially to my parents! I can let you kick out of this place if I want to.''

Siesta had closed her mouth. Some of these things weren't true though. Siesta works for Louise's parents, not for Louise self.

''Oh, right. I'm sorry, miss Vallière.'' The maid quickly said as she passed Louise by as fast as possible.

Louise placed her hands on her hips, watching Siesta walking away. ''Hmf.'' She stick up her nose in the air, walking back again to her room. That should learn that stupid maid and a crap talk about her.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a few weeks as the misunderstanding had happened between Louise and Saito. She hadn't heard anything about it anymore from her parents and it actually seems Siesta had listened to her.

A good thing though.

She got tired of Siesta always getting in her business. As if that maid has nothing else to do!

But that was that. The maid was now backing off. Which was good, so she shouldn't think too much about anymore.

She sat with her parents at the table. They wanted to talk to her, they had said. Not about Saito, no, about something else.

''Louise. Your dad and I are going out tomorrow to visit the Queen and King from our neighbour country.'' Her mother said.

''Again? Not long ago you two also went there...''

''Oh, but this time you have to come to.'' Her father followed.

''Eh?'' Louise blinked. ''Why?''

''To talk about your future with your fiance of course. you'll get to meet him.''

Fiance? Ah...yeah, her parents did mention something about her marrying their son when she's older. She never had met him though. ''A...Ah... alright.'' She slightly nodded.

''I want you to behave there. We don't want to get bad names.'' Her mother gave a strict look.

''I won't mother! I will behave!'' She quickly said.

''Good.''

Jeez, it almost sound like she was a bad daughter or something who always did everything she wanted. Which was not true at all. She always listens to what her parents say.

''We'll be leaving tonight.'' All Louise could do was nod before standing up to go to her room.

She had to pack in some stuff since it was going to be a long trip.

''What are you doing, Louise?'' Saito asked as he had stepped in her room, only to find the girl busy looking for stuff and picking out clothes.

''Packing in my stuff, can't you see?''

''...No, I can't. What for actually?''

''My parents are going to our neighbour country and I have to go with them to meet the King and Queen's son. To talk about our future.'' Louise explained.

''Future? What future?'' The boy curiously asked.

''Marriage. He's my fiance.''

''Eh!?'' Saito's eyes widened at that news. ''W-What- since when do you have-''

''A fiance? It's decided from the day I'm born who my fiance is.''

Saito got quiet on that. It seems he didn't like the fact the girl was going to marry someone. ''But you don't even know who it is. How can you be sure you can trust the guy? How can you be sure you love him?'' Questions were coming out of Saito's mouth and it got Louise on her nerves a little. Nonetheless she tried to stay calm.

''Like I said, it's decided from the day I was born who my fiance is going to be. I have no other choice but accept that.''

Saito looked away a little. ''Then, can I come with you?''

''Huh?'' Louise looked up to him. ''W...Why?''

''So I can meet him too. Can I?''

''W..Why do you to meet him-''

''I want to know who my mistress is marrying to! Can I!?'' the more he asked, the closer he got to Louise.

Louise awkwardly tried to avoid the close eye contact, shutting her eyes closed she pushed him back a little. ''A-Alright, fine! You can. Though, I have to ask first my parents if that's okay.''

A smile was on Saito's face at that response and he wrapped his arms tightly around the girl, hugging her. ''Really? Thank you, Louise!''

she could feel her face turning red and she blinked. ''W-Wha- L-Let go! I-It's fine already, I told you! Now let go before someone sees us again!''

''Oh, right.'' He quickly let go and Louise patted her dress. ''N...Now go do some jobs and I'll go to my parents.''

Saito only nodded and quickly walked out of the room again. The girl only let out a sigh.

o ~ x ~ o

''Father, Mother, can Saito come too?''

''That servant of yours? Why?'' Her mother asked, as she sipped from her tea.

''W-Well, he's my servant and... you're allowed to bring your servant along, right? I think it's necessary for the prince to meet him.''

''Hm...she's got a point.'' Her father mumbled. ''Yes, he can come along.''

''Really? Thank you, father!'' Louise smiled.

''Alright...I see no problem further...he can come.''

Louise's smile only widened and thanked both her parents as she quickly returned to tell Saito the news.

''I asked my parents. and they said it was okay for you to come along.'' Louise told the boy, whose eyes were shining in excitement.

''R-Really? Hooray!'' He cheered.

''D..don't make a big deal out of it. Also, you have to behave. Do one stupid thing and you'll be kicked out. Understand?''

Saito gave a nod. ''I understand. I'll behave.''

''Good.''

''Man, I gotta pack in my stuff now, do I not? I'll be right back!'' He exclaimed and turns to go to his own room.

Louise shook her head low, sighing. Really...what was up with that guy? Oh well, now he at least doesn't have to be worried about her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please note: I know Julio is a familiar just like Saito in the original series. But since this is an AU (Alternate Universe) I made him a prince for this.**

* * *

****The trip was taking rather long, as to why they had to leave in the evening already. Saito sat bored in the coach with Louise sitting across him, who was looking outside.

Louise's parents were in a different coach. They at first wanted Louise to sit with them, since they couldn't stand the boy, but Louise told them she'll be fine and can handle him on her own.

''Say, Louise...'' Saito sighed, very bored. ''How far is it yet?''

''We've just started our trip, don't complain so much.''

''But it's boring.''

''If it's so boring, you shouldn't have come along. Now, shut up, stupid. You're being annoying.'' Louise snarled at him.

Saito knows he can't do anything when Louise was being like this. He only sighed once more and stares out of the window.

''Hey, Louise, shall we play a game?'' He then asked. Maybe then he could kill some time instead of being bored.

''Game?'' She turns her head to look at him.

''Yes! A game! You wanna do that?''

''I'm not a kid anymore. Now, shut up.'' She simply responds and looks away again.

''... Awh, come on, Louise, I'm bored!''

''I told you to shut up, didn't I?''

''...'' Saito got quiet again. ''...Yeah.'' He mumbled, sighing once more.

As the boring trip continues, Saito had fallen asleep. So had Louise.

It was only the sun that woke the girl up. Louise opened her eyes, watching the sun coming up. It was pretty. She rubbed her eyes. Her eyes widened and a smile was on her face.

''Saito! Saito, we're almost there! Saito!'' She jumps up from her seat to shake the boy awake.

''Hu...wha..?'' Saito turns his head, sleepy and rubbed his eyes as he looked at the girl.

''We almost arrive the castle!'' She said in excitement.

Saito seems to understand what she was talking about now and his eyes widens. ''R-Really!? Finally!'' He exclaimed. This trip was boring him to dead already.

A few hours later they arrived the castle. They ride in with coach and steps out. As they got lead in by two servants in the castle, they got welcomed by the king and queen.

''Vallière, welcome.'' The king said, bowing. Louise's parents bow as well.

Saito looked around. Wow...this place was huge. Bigger than Louise's place.

''It's been long time, Louise.'' The king said to the girl. Louise gave a nod.

''Julio!'' The queen called. ''We have guests here!''

From the high stairs, a blonde boy with two different eyes colors in a suit was walking downstairs. Louise was staring at him with big eyes as he stepped towards her.

''You must be Louise. I have heard lots about you.'' He took her hand, pressing a kiss on it.

Saito stood behind the girl. So, this was the guy Louise was going to marry, huh?

''A-Ah- yeah, it's very nice to meet you.'' Louise nervously said, a blush shown on her face.

Julio pulls back and looks at her, smiling gently. He then noticed Saito.

''Ah, and who is that?''

''Oh- T-That's Saito, my servant.'' Louise quickly replies.

''Saito..eh?'' Julio stares at the boy, narrowing his eyes a little. Saito was a bit uncomfortable with this staring. ''Nice to meet you, Saito.'' Julio then said.

''...Yeah, nice to meet you, too.'' Saito replies. What was up with that staring a minute ago?

''How about we have something to and drink, you all must be tired from the long trip.'' The queen suggested.

Saito had forgotten for a moment how hungry he was and felt his stomach growl.

''Mother, is it alright for me to take Louise around the castle? So we can get to know each other?''

''Oh, but of course, darling. Go ahead.''

Julio smiled and turns back to Louise. ''You're okay with that?''

Louise could feel her face was still red and she nodded. ''Ah- but, c-can Saito come too?''

Julio looked at the hungry boy. ''But of course.'' There was a slight sarcasm in his voice, but not enough for Louise to notice. ''Well then, let's go, shall we?''

''Hu, wha?'' Saito snapped out of his thoughts. He had heard his name being mentioned somewhere.

The whole while, Louise was walking close to Julio (much because of Julio's arm being wrapped around her), while Saito was starving and walking far behind.

Julio kept on talking about his childhood and Louise could only nod here and there and listen.

Saito took a big step forward, so he would walk behind Louise. ''Louise... I'm hungry, I want to eat.'' He whined.

Louise blinked and looks at him from her eye corner, whispering. ''Shut up, idiot. You can eat later. I'm busy right now.''

Saito only sighed and glares at Julio, who was just pulling Louise closer to him. That damn bastard...

It was all going to be one long day for him...


	7. Chapter 7

Finally. As Julio was done leading around, Saito finally could go eat something. He was starving by now!

"Thank you for showing me around and telling me such interesting things about yourself and the castle." Louise said, smiling.

Saito glanced over at her and Julio as he took a big bite from his food, mimicking by lip syncing what his mistress just said.

Now Louise may or not have noticed this, she gave him a dead glare.

"It's not a problem, Louise. Anything for my lovely future wife, no?" Julio took her hand, placing a kiss on top of it. Louise giggled, blushing. "Now, why won't you tell me something about you, huh? I'd like to hear it."

"Oh, about me? Well eh…" She shyly started to tell about her childhood and everything else. Saito only could listen and eat his food. Somehow, that Julio guy was pissing him off to no end with all that flirting with Louise.

The day was spend like that further. Louise was hanging around Julio and Saito had to watch them from a distance. The boy really wanted to go home now…

It was very boring here further anyways. Saito didn't know anyone to talk to, except for Louise. But the girl was too busy with her 'future husband'.

The day wasn't going to be any better as soon as Saito heard they had to spend the night here. Great, now he had to deal longer with that annoying 'prince'.

They got designated to their rooms.

"I'm going to my room and stay there." Saito said, grumbling as he walked away.

"Oh— o-okay." Louise said as she watched him walking away. There was a slight worry on her face though, Saito didn't seem to be so happy today at all.

"Where ere we?" Julio asked as Saito was gone. Louise tried to concentrate on their conversation, but she somehow just couldn't.

Eventually, she yawned. Telling Julio she was going to bed since she was tired. She wished him a good night.

Julio wished her also a good night. He narrowed his eyes at her as she walks away.

x ~ o ~ x

The room Louise had was big. Almost bigger than her own actually. Were all the guest rooms like this? Even though it was big, it felt completely empty.

She tried to lay comfortable, but she just couldn't.

After shifting in her bed for a long time, she crawls up and get out. She wraps her blanket around her, pulling it over her head.

She then made her way out of the room, peeking only to see if no one was around.

There was a blush on her face as she started walking. What should she say? She was heading towards Saito's room, to sleep there further. What? She was lonely!

Once she stood in front of the room, she took a deep breath, opening the door to see if Saito as already asleep yes or no.

…

He was.

She closed the door slowly, trying not to make too much noise so he wouldn't wake up.

She steps closer to the bed and drops her blanket as she lifts up the sheets from where the sleeping figure was lying. She shifts to crawl underneath the blanket, scooting close to the sleeping boy.

She looks slightly around the room, it wasn't that big. she then looks over to Saito, who was sleeping with his mouth a little bit open. He felt warm.

Now she felt calm again, she closed her eyes, falling asleep slowly.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning comes. Louise was still deep asleep. The sunlight doesn't seem to wake her up or bother her at all.

Saito on the other hand, hated the annoying sun for waking him up. He shifted to turn away from the light, his hand falling around the person next to him.

...

Wait, what?

He opens his eyes slowly, blinking a few times so his vision gets better. His eyes widens only as he saw it was Louise who was laying next to him in bed. He sat up, shocked. W...What was she doing in his bed!?

Louise was still asleep however.

Saito was still in shock. When did she...? He was pretty sure he went alone to bed last night. He didn't hear her coming to his room.

Should he wake her up though? No...it could be risky. She could slap him and yell at him. Yelling at him for being a 'pervert' or something for crawling together in a bed.

But Saito wasn't at fault. Not at all. She's the one crawls in his bed. If she's going to yell at him for it, he'll just say that to her.

He nodded to himself.

Hesitant, he placed his hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently to wake her up. ''L...Louise. Louise, wake up.'' He whispers, afraid for her reaction already.

A groan came from her as she got woken up.

She opened her eyes slowly, sitting up as she rubbed them. Saito just stares at her as he pulled his and back. He never had seen seen her like this. She looks pretty cute, he must say.

A blush crept to his cheeks at that thought. What? H-He shouldn't think about this of his mistress.

''...Saito?'' Louise yawns as she was still rubbing her sleepy eyes.

''Ah- Louise, g-good morning.'' Saito quickly says. Good, she wasn't snapping at him yet.

Louise looks around, she wasn't in her own room.

... Oh, right. She went to Saito's last night because she couldn't sleep. W..Wait.

Her eyes widened. H-Her plan! She overslept! Her plan would be to wake up early so Saito wouldn't find her next to him!

''W...Why are you awake!?'' Her face was red and she started to yell.

Oh, no, here it is.

''W-Why-? W-Well, t-the sun woke me up!''

''Y-Y-You could have stayed asleep and just pull the blankets over your head or whatever to hide from it!''

''I couldn't- Besides, I couldn't sleep because I found you here, in my bed. W..What's up with that?''

Louise's face only turns more red, if that was possible. ''I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!'' She lied. ''I must have been walking around in my sleep or something! I don't know!'' Lies. Lies. Lies.

Not to wanted to get hit, Saito decided to shut his mouth from here on. He only sighed.

Louise her face was still red and she crawls out of the bed. ''I...I'm going back.'' She said, heading towards the door to walk away quickly in embarrassment.

Saito only watched her walking away.

Seriously though, what was up with her? Sleep walking? He didn't quite believe that excuse.

He glances over to the bed, he can't believe he has been sleeping next to her the whole night without noticing it. Either he must be a very deep sleeper or Louise is just really sneaky to get in.

He rubbed his head, he still didn't get it.

Well, he was used to Louise not saying the truth anyways. But he still wonders about _why_ she would go crawl in his bed.

...Why not in Julio's? He's her finance anyways!

But...somehow he's about she went to his room actually instead of Julio's.

He couldn't help but smile at that.

Oh well, he better gets dressed now and make himself ready for breakfast and to go home today, he couldn't wait.

x ~ o ~ x

Louise had dressed herself up as fast as she could. She hopes Saito would believe her lie about sleep walking, or else it'd be really awkward.

Not that it isn't already anyways.

she left her room, but only to bump into Julio. She blinked and looked up. ''O-Oh- J-Julio, I'm sorry.'' She quickly apologized.

Julio only smiled at her. ''Good morning, Louise. I was up to wake you up, but I see you're already awake.''

A blush crept to her cheeks at that smile. ''A..Ah, yeah, I-I am.'' She looked shyly down to the ground.

A hand slips under her chin and Julio tilts her head up to make her look at him again. ''Breaskfast's ready.''

Her face was only growing more red. All she did was giving a slight nod before walking with Julio to the dining room.

Saito had made himself ready, too. But no one had called for him. His stomach was grumbling and he placed a hand on it. ''I'm hungry...'' He muttered. Maybe he should go check if there's food already on his own.

He left the room and made his way - or at least tried, since the castle was huge, to the dining room.

It took a while for him to get there, but he finally had found it. He saw Louise and Julio already sitting there. An unhappy expression was shown on his face.

Without saying a word Saito went sitting on a chair at the table. Louise noticed him and she looked over to him. Julio only wanted her to pay attention to him and quickly grabbed her hand so she would like at him.

Saito grabbed a piece of bread, grumbling and eating from it as he lances over to the two from his eye corner at the two how Julio was feeding his mistress.

Disgusting.

If Saito would try and feed her, she would punch him. But when it's Julio? She's all over him and allow him to shove food in her mouth.

It was disgusting to see.

Louise noticed him and she closed her mouth quickly as Julio tried to feed her more food.

''...What's wrong?'' Julio asks.

''Ah... n-nothing, it's just...I'm full. I'm not really hungry anymore. I've had enough, thank you.''

''Ah...'' Julio lowered the spoon and smiled. ''That's fine.''

''Thanks for the delicious breakfast.'' She replies.

''No problem.'' Julio chuckled.

Louise got up again to go rush her teeth and to pack in her stuff since they were going to leave soon again.

Saito was still busy with eating as Julio just glances over at him. The boy felt like someone was looking at him and he looked up from his food.

''Do you enjoy your breakfast?'' Julio asked, a smile on his face from which Saito couldn't quite trust.

''...Yeah. I do. Enjoy feeding my mistress?'' He grumbled back.

A chuckle came from Julio. ''Do I smell someone being jealous?''

Saito put down the piece of bread he was eating. ''I'm not jealous, why would I be?''

''Oh, I don't know, maybe you like her? I see you looking at her.''

Saito's eyes widened slightly at that and a slight blush crept to his cheeks as he quickly looked away. ''She's my mistress! Why would I like my mistress? Besides, she's engaged to you already. So what's the point?''

Amused by the reaction, Julio only chuckled more. ''You're right. That'll be pointless.''

Not saying anything anymore, Saito was done eating and he stood up to go to his room to go pack in his stuff as well.

Julio watched him walking away from his eye corner. Letting out a small 'hmf', the prince walked back to his own room.

After packing in everything, it was time to go.

Louise her parents said bye to Julio's parents. Julio wished Louise a safe trip back home as he kissed her hand. Louise blushed and said a 'thank you'.

Saito was just glaring at the prince in the back, who noticed this and tried to hold back a chuckle. ''You have a safe trip, too, Saito was it?''

Saito didn't say a word back to him and just looked away.

''Thank you very much for everything, Julio.'' Louise thanked him with a small.

''It was no problem, princess.'' He winked, which caused Louise to blush more.

This got Saito on his nerves. ''We're going!'' He announced, turning around and stomping away.

Louise blinked and looked her servant, then back to Julio, who only nodded and she waved as she followed the other boy.

As they were on their way home, Saito was quiet the whole while. Louise stares at him, a little bit ticked off from his respond from earlier.

''What was that about? You do not decide whether we leave or not unless I say so.''

''He pissed me off.'' Saito mumbled.

''So? I'm still your mistress!''

Saito looked up, he looked angry. Louise looked angry as well, but the more she looked at the boy, the softer her expression got and changed to a more worried one. However, she just let him be and didn't say anything.

''...Sorry.'' Saito eventually mumbled.

Louise blinked, looking up to him. ''I said sorry.'' He repeated.

''I..I heard you!'' Louise quickly replies. ''Erhm... it's...it's okay...''

They both were quiet further after that.

''...Do you like Julio?'' Saito then asked softly.

Louise looks at him, then back away. ''...He's my fiance, of course I like him.'' She replied.

''...Ah...okay then.''

It was all he wanted to know.


	9. Chapter 9

A sigh escaped Saito as he was standing against the wall. He was supposed to work, but just couldn't take his mind off something.

It has been a few months now since Saito and Louise first met Julio. Julio also had been visiting Louise lately.

It made Saito sick. He doesn't know why, but he _hated_ it when the blonde came near his mistress. Especially with that smug smile of his.

He had also been dreaming lately about Louise and Julio getting married or something and Louise would leave Saito be all alone. Which hurts him. He always woke up sweating and heavily breathing after those dreams. It were such nightmares for him.

''Tsk.'' Saito gritted his teeth, just thinking all back about it.

''Saito?'' A similar voice was near, Saito looked up to turn his head to see who it was.

''Oh, Siesta. Hello.''

''Are you alright, Saito? You don't seem so well.'' The maid stepped closer to him.

''Eh? Oh- no, I'm...I'm fine. I was just thinking about something, that's all.'' Saito smiled a bit.

''Ah...that makes me relieved.'' Siesta smiled back.

''Siesta, don't you have work to do?'' Saito tilted his head slightly.

Siesta blinked and then laughed softly. ''I have...but I was looking for you. You see, I need some help with something and it's kinda heavy, so I thought I strong man like you could help me out.''

Saito stared at the maid, he brought up a hand to the back of his head as he started to laugh a little at the comment. ''I'm...I'm not all _that_ strong, Siesta. You flatter me.''

''You are!'' Siesta giggled. ''But, could you help me out, please?''

''Oh, sure! Of course. What do I have to do?''

''It's a bucket with water, but it's too heavy for me to carry and it has to be placed in the garden.''

''A bucket, eh...I can do that.'' Saito gave a nod and walked with Siesta to the place where the bucket was. As he arrived and saw the bucket, he blinked.

It was indeed a big bucket, even Saito was wondering if _he_ could carry the thing. He shook of the thought of being not able to do it and rolled up his sleeve as he steps over to it, lifting it up.

''Will you be okay, Saito?'' Siesta asked concerned as she saw he was struggling a little with lifting it up.

''I'll...I'll be fine. It's nothing. I'm strong, remember?'' Saito slightly grinned before walking the bucket with water to the garden (which was still a long way to go).

Siesta didn't say anything and just followed the boy after. Saito placed the bucket in the garden and wiped of his forehead with his arm.

''There you go, Siesta.''

''Thank you so much, Saito! I knew you could do it!'' She clapped happily in her hands. Saito only rubbed the back of his head while laughing shyly, one hand placed on his waist.

''Really, how can I thank you for helping me out with that?''

''Y...You don't have to do anything, Siesta. I did what I could.''

''No, no! It was a heavy thing to carry, so I want to thank you properly. Maybe, hmn...a kiss on the cheek perhaps?''

''Eh!?'' Saito blinked, his eyes widening. ''A...k-k-kiss!? I, erh... I-I don't really think that's all necessary, really-''

''Ah, come on, you really helped me out there.'' Siesta stepped closer and closer.

''Y..Yeah, I know, but... I...'' His face only grew redder and redder.

''_Ahem_.''

Siesta stopped her movements and Saito also glanced over to where the coughing came from. It was Louise.

''What do you two think you're doing, hmn?'' A strict tone was heard in her voice.

''L...Louise-'' Saito jumped back away from Siesta. ''S...Siesta had some trouble with something, so she asked me to help her with it.''

''Is that so? And that includes trying to get close to my servant?''

''Y...You're misunderstanding here, Louise.'' Saito tried to defend himself.

''Saito helped me with bringing a heavy bucket of water to here, miss Vallière, so I was wanting to thank him.'' Siesta explained further.

Louise's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the maid. ''Oh yeah? Saito has got his own jobs to do. And he exactly knows that.''

Saito gulped. ''Louise, s-she only needed some help, that's all. Besides, I was already done with the wash and-''

''Then you come to me and tell me that instead of wandering off with that stupid maid.'' Louise announced, arms crossing over her chest.

''Sorry, I forgot...'' Saito mumbled.

''Now, come with me.'' She muttered angrily, turning around and walking away.

Saito let out a sigh, following his mistress. Siesta only looked at the two. She felt bad for Saito.

x ~ o ~ x

''And _what_ exactly do you think you and the stupid were doing!?'' Louise shouted at the boy as they were in her room. Saito sat on his knees on the floor.

''I told you already! She asked for help and I helped her.'' He tried to defend.

''No! I mean that...that c-close face to face thing!''

''Well, s...she, eh, wanted to thank me. With a kiss on the cheek or something...''

''And you allowed that!?'' Louise yelled again, eyebrow twitching.

''W-Well, n-not really, I tried to explain her it wasn't needed-''

''But you wanted it...didn't you!?''

''I never said that-''

Louise stomped with a foot on the ground from anger.

''L...Louise, please calm down. Nothing serious happened between the two of us, so please-''

''How can I stay calm when I'm not!? You're not allowed to come near that maid ever again!''

''Eh? But, that's ridiculous! Why not!?''

''Because I don't like that stupid, annoying maid, that's why! Now shut up and don't ask any questions about anymore and go clean or something!''

''Yeah, yeah...'' Saito sighed. He hated it when Louise was like this. She sounded pretty jealous though back there. But, he kept quiet about it.

He stood up again and he left the room, he looks over his shoulder, but only to see Louise still looking annoyed.

That girl, she really had no reason to go yell at him like that. He didn't do anything! Siesta's the one who tried to kiss him. Talking about Siesta, there she is again.

''Saito, how did it go? Was miss Vallière very angry with you?''

''Oh...Siesta. Yeah, she was, she yelled at me...'' He mumbled. ''But, I'm not allowed to talk to you anymore.''

''What, why not?

Saito gave a shrug. ''Because she said she doesn't like you or something, that's why.''

''Oh...I see. But, Saito, she can't forbid you that! She can't boss you around all the time! If you want to talk to me, you can just do that, you don't need her to tell you what to do and what not for that.''

Saito blinked at that. Siesta was actually right. ''Y...Yeah, you're right about that, but, Louise is my mistress, I have to listen to her. So...I better go off and do some jobs now, before she catch me again and see me talking to you and go yell at me again. I don't want that. See you around, Siesta.''

Saito quickly said before walking off.

The maid watched the boy walking away. She finds it unfair how the boy gets treated. It was the best for her not to say anything about this to the princess. It'll get Siesta only in trouble.

She doesn't understand how come Saito didn't quit this job already. Well...he probably needs the money, she can understand that, but this is just behind cruel! The princess treats him like some dog-person or something and the maid just couldn't stand this.

If she would be Saito's mistress, she would have treated him much and much better and with more respect.

But not only that. Siesta had a crush on Saito, for quite a long time now. As to why she of course would treat him better than Louise.

The maid let out a sigh, she better get back to work as well. She turns around and walked back to the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

Saito was busy cleaning the hallways near Louise's room. He wipes off his forehead with his sleeve as he had yet finished another one.

Cleaning the hallways was such a hard job to do.

Louise had left her room, she had been looking for Siesta. She wanted to have a talk with her about what happened earlier.

Once she had found the maid, she tapped with a finger on her arm as she had crossed them against her chest. Louise doesn't seem all too happy. ''Siesta...'' She muttered.

''Miss Vallière, is there something I can help you with?'' The maid asked nicely. A little bit _too_ nice if you ask the princess.

''Shut your nice talking. I want to talk about what happened earlier.''

''...About what earlier?''

''You know exactly about what, Siesta. About you and my servant.''

''...Oh, that.'' Siesta tilted her head lightly. ''What about it?''

''I want you to stay away from him.'' Louise said annoyed, a very serious expression shown on her face. ''And I told him that too. That he isn't allowed to come near you again and thus you aren't allowed to come near him, too. So stay away from him. He's _my_ servant.''

''My, my, do I smell_ jealousy_ here, miss Vallière?''

''J...Jealousy?'' Louise blinked, feeling her face was turning red. ''W-W-What do you mean 'jealous', I'm not jealous at all! What makes you think that!?''

''You just want Saito all to yourself.'' She gave a shrug.

''T...That's not true! Where do you get that stupid idea from!? He's me servant! That's all! You're not allowed to screw around with _my_ servant! You stupid maid!'' Louise was shaking with anger now, yet she was embarrassed.

''Could it be...you're having a _crush_ on him?''

''What?'' She blinked. ''W...n...no way! _No way_! W...Why would I have something l-like a crush on h-him!? I have a fiance! You know that, Siesta!''

''Oh...yeah, that's right. How dumb of me. Are you finished talking now, miss Vallière? I have work to do.''

''...Y...Yeah, I'm done. B-But keep that in mind, Siesta! Stay away from my servant. If I catch you with him one more time, you'll get to hear from me!'' Louise shouted, turning around to stomp away.

Siesta only chuckled, she knew how to make Louise angry. With a shrug, the maid went back to her work again.

With her face still oh so red, Louise walked back to her room, only to meet Saito along the way. Who was still cleaning the hallway.

''Oh, Louise. I'm almost done cleaning - eh, are you alright?''

Louise stopped walking as she saw her servant. ''I...I'm perfectly fine!'' She quickly replied.

''Your face is kinda red, are you sure? You don't have a fever, do you?'' He reached to place a hand on her forehead. Louise quickly slapped away his hand.

''I said I'm fine! Now, leave me alone!'' She yelled in all embarrassment (and annoyance from earlier).

''O...Oh...o-okay.'' Is all Saito said, pulling his hand back and watching the girl walk away. What was up with her? Was she angry with something?

He let out a sigh, at times like these he could better leave her alone and let her calm down.

As soon as Louise walked into her room, she slammed the door shut. She let herself fall on the bed, burying her face in the pillow.

What was wrong with her? Why was her heart pounding so hard in her chest? It was hurting. Teardrops were shown in the corner of her eyes.

That stupid maid, why was she talking such crap like that about her? She doesn't have a crush. Not on Saito. She's going to get married to Julio. She can't have a crush on him. He's her servant!

Or...is he? She doesn't know anymore. The boy always helps her out, does what she says... well, but that's what a servant is supposed to do, Louise.

But he's also nice to her, even when she yells at him. He always comes back to her. ...Like a dog.

She buries her face more into her pillow. She should shake off these thoughts. But she couldn't... whenever she was thinking back about Siesta and Saito being so close face to face, her heart was hurting and she was feeling like crying.

Was.. was Siesta right about her? Was she feeling jealous? Maybe, she doesn't even know it anymore herself.

She let out a shaky sigh as the tried to push back her tears. She didn't want to cry, not over something like this. She felt weak. Pathetic.

She closed her eyes slowly. they felt heavy. Maybe she should take something like a nap, to calm down and forget about things.

... Yeah... that would be nice.


End file.
